In my room
by Saint1
Summary: fluf between Remus and Sirius in their 6th year
1. Default Chapter

"Remus, I've been waiting for you"  
  
"I know you have, it took me a while to sneak away from James"  
  
Sirius lay spread out on his bed, he looked bored.  
  
"Maybe", Sirius began, "maybe we should tell him"  
  
"Tell him we're in love! Thats nuts, he'd go crazy"  
  
"Maybe he would accept it and we wouldn't have to sneak around him anymore. He came up to me today and told me that he thought that there was something going on. He didn't imply anything, but he knows that something has changed. Remus, I don't like lying to my best friend, please just think it over."  
  
"I can't, I can't do it"  
  
Remus sat down on the bed next to Sirius.  
  
"I just can't do it, I know James is our best friend, and I love you Sirius. But I just can't do it".  
  
"I love you too, you mean everything to me. We started out so distant from each other. I had James, you had Peter, and then they became friends and we were just on the side. But then we started to grow closer, and well, look where we ended up.  
  
"Yeah" Remus said as he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "Look where we did end up, but what about the future?"  
  
"Oh thats easy, we can get an apartment together, no one will suspect anything because we'll tell them we needed a roommate. James and Peter I bet will even buy us a house warming present. It will be wonderful."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise you Remus, don't worry your sweet little head over anything, I'm going to take care of you."  
  
"I know you will, I know you love me, but its just so hard sometimes."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Like how we sneak around, and I just worry someone's going to find out. My parents would kill me, I mean come on, a gay werewolf. It would kill them.   
  
"My parents would kill me too. They flipped when I got a 'C' last semester. I don't know what they would do. And we're only in our 6th year, it'll be a year and a half before we can be out in the world. We have to keep things underwraps, but I don't think James would tell anyone. He's our good friend, he loves us Remus, he'd stand by us."  
  
"I don't want to risk it, please don't tell him, promise me Sirius, promise me that you wn't tell him?"  
  
"Ok, if it means that much to you I won't"  
  
Remus lifted his head up and they kissed for a brief moment. Sirius pulled his arm around Remus's legs and pulled him up on his lap. Their lips met and they began to explore each others mouthes.   
  
To Sirius it was like kissing a wild animal. He was so sexy in very reserved kind of way. He tasted very sweet and his mouth was hot and syrupy. He loved him, and Remus loved him back.  
  
To Remus it was like kissing the most popular boy in school. He was so cool and laid back. He felt so safe when he was around him, like everything was going to be alright. Sirius was going to take good care of him. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.  
  
They finally broke apart, both gasping for air.  
  
"We should go back down" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah loverboy, anything for you."  
  
"So umm....I'll see you you tonight, same time, same place?  
  
"At the owlery at 10pm, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Do you think the owls mind us making out in front of them?"  
  
"Of course not Sirius, its the highlight of their day."  
  
~end~ 


	2. hurt

"Late again Remus, I hope this isn't going to be a trend."  
  
"Its 10:05, I'm not THAT late", Remus whined.  
  
"Don't be so self defensive, its me your talking too"  
  
Remus cracked a small smile, "You know I love you."  
  
"I know, and I plan to put it to the best use that I can."  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
  
"Come over here and I'll show you."  
  
Remus walked over and sat down by Sirius. He smelled like cake, and had no doubtedly snuck down to the kitchen earlier on. He wrapped him arm around the black haired boy and leaned his body weight on him.  
  
"Tell me that we'll be together forever, Sirius"   
  
"We'll be together forever. And everyday are love will grow, and it will get so big that we will eventually explode. And then our guts will spill all over this tower and people will think we ate one of Fred and George's exploding mints. They'll miss us terribly, but we will be fine because we'll have each other."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Remus leaned over and began to kiss Sirius. He slid his hands down his back and moved up onto his lap. His tongue explored Sirius' mouth, so gentle, yet so strong.  
  
Sirius grabed Remus and held on to him tight. He stopped for a brief moment to tell him that he loved him. But then continued on. They felt each others bodies, their touch was like fire to each other. They were so warm and safe in each others hands. It all felt so right. How was it that it was all so wrong?  
  
Everything that they did together felt so right. They really loved one another. It was like they made the other one whole.   
  
They began to sweat. Remus started to take Sirius' shirt off.   
  
"Are you sure Remus?"  
  
"I want you so bad."  
  
"I know you do, but will you regret it?"  
  
Remus turned away. He didn't know.   
  
"I don't know Sirius, I want you, but I don't know if I'm ready."  
  
"If you don't know than that probably means you're not ready."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know its hard. But you don't want to do something you're not ready for. I know if I could go back I would have told myself not too. I thought I loved Narcissa, but then she cheated on me with that hot shot Lucius. I really regret it, and I don't want you to feel the same way."  
  
"I know, thats because you care about me."  
  
"Of course, how could someone not love you, you're beautiful."  
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"I love you Remus, you're my boy. I couldn't live without you. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you."  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Remus walked back over to Sirius and hugged him. He took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Where do we go from here?", Remus said.  
  
"Well, for one I should probably put my shirt back on."  
  
"Yeah, thats a start."  
  
Sirius leaned down on the ground and picked up his shirt. "Great" he thought, "its got mud on it"  
  
"Maybe you should leave it here, as a sign to those who come."  
  
"A sign of what"  
  
"A sign that Remus and Sirius love each other."  
  
"I thought you wanted to keep things under wraps."  
  
"They'd never know the true story."  
  
"True, now lets get back to the dorm"  
  
"Shall we?"   
  
Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and the two headed back to the dorm room.  
  
  
  
The hall was empty, so niether of the boys worried about holding hands. They where both smiling and they really looked like a cute couple. That is of course if anyone would happen to see them.   
  
"Its quiet."  
  
"Yeah well, everyone is in their dorms, Remus."  
  
"I know that, but its really quiet, scary quiet."  
  
"I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Sirius, my darling rescuer, just what exactly would I do without you?"  
  
"I would truly hate to find out."  
  
The two leaned into together for a quick kiss.  
  
"OMIGWAD! a loud voice screamed in from behind.   
  
Remus and Sirius turned around as fast as they could to see James standing about 10 feet behind them, he appeared to be in shock.  
  
"James" Sirius began, "Its not what you think man, just calm down, we can explain everything."  
  
"You're a faggot" he whispered.  
  
"No, James, please just listen to me. I can explain everything. Its not what you think."  
  
"YOU'RE A FUCKIN FAGGOT, MY BEST FRIEND IS A FUCKIN FAGGOT, WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON!!!!"  
  
The three boys stood inb silence for a few moments.  
  
"James, please, just listen to me", Remus said. "We're not gay, we were just practicing for girls, its not what you think."  
  
"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! JESUS CHRIST SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE A FAGGOT!!  
  
JAMES! Sirius pleaded, "Its just like Remus said, we were practicing for girls, you know us buddy, we are not gay."  
  
Sirius took a step towards James, "its not what you think", he said, "its not what you think."  
  
"Get away from me you queeer."   
  
"James", Remus tried, "please, just listen to us, we are not gay, I promise you James. I'm not gay, Sirius is not gay, we're both not gay, so just calm down and let us talk to you."  
  
"You think I don't know, these past couple weeks you two have been really friendly towars each other. Really, really friendly, I know you guys, I know."  
  
Remus turned around, he was going to cry, his life was over. His parents were going to find out and his life was ruined. He was dead.   
  
"I'm dead Sirius" Remus cried, "I'm dead, he's going to tell everyone and I'm going to be dead. DO YOU FUCKIN HERE THAT JAMES YOU KILLED ME! YOU FUCKIN KILLED ME! ARE YOU HAPPY!  
  
"Remus, Sweetie, calm down everythings going to be fine, James isn't going to tell anyone, are you James?"  
  
"Ok" James said, "I'm not going to tell anyone, but you're damn fuckin stupid if you think I'm still going to be friends with you."  
  
Remus sighed. He felt releaved, James wasn't going to tell, but he was no longer their friend.   
  
"Are you going to tell Peter?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. But we're through. Make up some stupid excuse to tell everyone because we aren't friends anymore."  
  
"Thank you, James really, you don't know what this means to me."  
  
"I'm only doing this as a last favor to you, I owe you remember? But this is it, we're done."  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end like this James", Sirius said, "Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
As James walked away Remus fell to the flooor in tears.  
  
"Remus, its ok" Sirius said as he picked up the sobbing boy. "Its going to be ok, I promise, come on, lets go to bed."  
  
"Yeah, ok.", Remus cried, "I think I could use some sleep." 


End file.
